


Valentine’s Day?

by usefulghoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Massage, Sort Of, long work day, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefulghoul/pseuds/usefulghoul
Summary: After a long day of work, you come home to a cute surprise.





	Valentine’s Day?

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write a Valentines Day fic because what better timing for a story? But I was busy and I only just now finished writing this. One day I will STOP avoiding writing smut, and I’ll just get it out of the way, but I like for everyone to be able to enjoy my stories so I don’t like to gender the reader you know? As a trans guy I kind of struggle to find fanfictions that perfectly suit me so I like to make all the ones I write kind of able to be an easy fit for everyone. If those words make any sense. Regardless here is a very late Valentines fic.

“Happy Valentines Day.”

You had not expected this when you walked in your door on March 2nd. You’d had a long day at work, not because your shift was long - no - but because customer after customer had just been unbelievably awful. You’d tried your best not to let their negativity get to you, but your boyfriend had been working for weeks on end, even missing Valentines Day, and you guessed that today was your breaking point. As soon as you clocked out, you’d cried in your car singing your music all the way home.

“Babe?” Swiss asked, sitting up out of his pose on the bed. “Too much?”

“No, no…” You said quietly, looking around. You had definitely not expected black and red rose petals to be scattered in your doorway when you got home. They had led you all the way to your bedroom, which had the curtains drawn. Black candles rested on many surfaces, and rose petals had been scattered about your bed - atop which was a certain Multi Ghoul, naked as the day he was born.

You continued to look around blankly at everything, just… letting all of today sink in.  
“It’s March 2nd…” you said, voice still low and tired.

“I know, I know, but I’d been working with the band and I couldn’t get a break for the real Valentines Day. But you know I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do something when I finally got the chance.” He explained, sitting up all the way.

You nodded, stepping forward to fall face first onto your bed.

“Long day?” Swiss asked, running a hand through your hair. You sighed appreciatively at the contact.

“Mhmmmm…” You groaned, letting him work his strong, clawed hands through your hair. He moved down to your shoulders and you had to stop yourself from moaning.

“Can I make it better?” His palms pressed soothing patterns into you, your neck and shoulders slowly releasing the built of tension of the day. He slid his hands back and forth across your spine, resting them neatly in the middle of your back.

“Please.” You said, muffled from having your face pressed into your mattress. You turned your head a little, “It has been a shit day.” 

He smiled at you, soft lips and soft brown eyes, and he moved to remove your clothes. You sat up to help him, and as soon as you were down to your underwear you moved up to lie back down on the bed.

Once again lying on your stomach, his hands were on your back and he was on top of you. He started at your neck and shoulders, working the tension away with his fingers. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked quietly, smoothing his hands into your shoulder blades.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” You groaned, sighing when his right palm found a particularly sore spot.

“Then I’ll just work my magic.” He continued to erase the strain from your overworked body, caressing and stroking your skin once he was done working the soreness out of your muscles. It felt so nice just to have him touch you after he’d been busy so long. You briefly considered getting a little more… intimate, but you’d still had a long day, and all you really wanted was to curl up and go to sleep with your favourite ghoul.

“I have another surprise I think you’ll like.” He smiled, patting your back and getting up off the bed. You gave him a questioning look, and your eyes followed him to your bathroom door. He opened it with a little flourish. “Ta daa~. What do you think? I think you deserve a nice bath.” Your bath tub was adorned with just as many black candles as the rest of your bedroom.

You groaned, smiling as you stepped over to him. “If I wasn’t so damn exhausted, we’d be much busier right now.”

He laughed, turning on the water and making sure it was hot before letting the bath begin to fill up. “Tomorrow then, maybe.”

You sighed, wrapping your arms around his middle from behind, appreciating the warmth radiating from his skin. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
